Our First Full Moon
by Smitchiefan4life
Summary: Final Jam is finally over. Shane and Mitchie develop their relationship more and more each day. With jealous girls, a violent ex-boyfriend and possibly a delayed summer tour, this will turn out to be a very interesting year.
1. Main Details

_HEY HEY HEY GUYS! Thank you so much for checking out my very first Smitchie love story. It means a lot to me because I have been dying to write stories on here after reading about 100+ Smitchie stories. =] Haha, anyways since this is my first one, there might be a couple mistakes but bear with me! Love you guys, ENJOY! 3 Smitchiefan4life_

_SOME PARTS ARE TAKEN FROM "CAMP ROCK" BUT MOST CHAPTERS ARE MY OWN IDEAS._

_Main Details_

- Shane, Nate and Jason are part of the famous, worldwide band "Connect 3"

- Mitchie Torres is a regular girl (age 16) who attends West Ridge High School

- Mitchie's parents are Mrs. Connie Torres and Mr. Steve Torres

- Connie Torres is a caterer for "Connie's Catering"

- Steve Torres is a mechanical engineer and owns a hardware store

- Mitchie works at "Barney's Burgers" after school on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays

- Shane is a snotty, rude, inconsiderate, selfish and conceited rock star who is the middle of the group (age 18)

- Nate is a kind, caring, gentle rock star who is known as "the serious one". He is the youngest of the group (age 16).

- Jason is the strange, weird and sometimes childish rock star of the group who can be a good friend. He is the oldest of the group (19)

- Mitchie only has 3 friends: Sierra, Brooke and Jamie

- Sierra is Mitchie's closest friend. They are best friends.

- Sierra is in love with "Connect 3" but doesn't have a crush on any of them

- Brooke is in love with "Connect 3" but has a crush on Jason

- Jamie is in love with "Connect 3" but doesn't have a crush on any of them

- "Connect 3" met at Camp Rock and became famous

- Mitchie is the only one out of her 3 friends that longs to attend Camp Rock

- Sierra wants to be a veterinarian

- Brooke wants to be a marine biologist

- Jamie wants to be a fashion designer

Alright, well that was only the main details so you know who's who and can refer back to it if you need to. Trust me, there will be more chapters to come so stay tuned.  
Thanks! Love ya guys =]

Lovelovelove -SF4L-


	2. Afterwards

ALRIGHT SMITCHIE FANS. _**This is it.**_ The moment we have all been waiting for has finally come. This is the very first chapter of my very first story. I AM SO EXCITED! Thank you so much for checking my story out and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have making it. Enjoy! 3 Smitchiefan4life

**FINAL JAM**.

=] I smile to myself as I walk quickly but carefully back to my cabin anxiously awaiting the 15 minutes to be over until I have to meet Shane at the dock. I am so excited but don't wanna show it. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn calls as she runs to catch up to me. "Oh, hey Cait." Chuckling, she says "Why are you walking so fast?" I freeze. "Huh? N-nothing. No reason. I'm fine." I put on a fake smile as I silently hope she doesn't notice how anxious I am. Unfortunately, she does. Scrunching her eyebrows together she replies, "It's him isn't it?" My eyes widen. "W-wait, what? Pssh, no! No, nothing like that. It's just..Well, I.." She gives me a 'I'm definitely not falling for it' look. "Ugh, fine. You caught me, yes it's him." She smiles victoriously but not too show-offy.

"Hah, I knew I was right. But come on, who could blame you? I mean, he is _The Shane Gray_. He's got 4 #1 best-selling albums of which 2 went double platinum, 3 huge mansions around the country, 6 sports cars, his face plastered on almost every single magazine out there, enough dough to buy the whole state of Texas and not to mention the lead singer of the hottest band in the world." _IT'S OFFICIAL._ I AM NOW NERVOUS.

"Oh thanks a lot Cait. I am now waaay more nervous than I thought I would ever be in the first place." I gave her a 'thanks a lot' look. She just innocently looked back at me. "I'm sorry, but come on. Those comments were said to make your more excited. Didn't you listen to what I just said?" "Ah, yes but now I regret doing so after realizing my palms could drown after how much sweat formed on them." I replied. She just scoffed back. "As I was saying, those comments were 'good comments'. I just showed you how cool of a guy Shane is and how big this could get." Confusion came over me and washed over the butterfly feeling I got when I heard Shane's name being said. "This? What's this?"

She looked at me like I was some alien from the planet Zorkon. "Oh you know what I'm talking about. Have you seen the way you and Shane act around each other? I mean, it's practically like you're already boyfriend and girlfriend," she said. "Emphasis on the boyfriend and girlfriend part," says Lola as she walks up next to me. I look at her startled, not realizing she was coming up next to me. She gave "Haha, sorry girly. I couldn't help but overhear you two's conversation." Caitlyn cuts in. "So Lola, since you heard almost everything we said, what's your personal opinion?" Caitlyn asked.

_Oh man, now I'm getting even more nervous. Just hearing what other people have to say about Shane and me._ Lola looks at me and smiles friendly. "I think you two will make the cutest couple in the world. You make a waaay better girlfriend than that tramp that Shane's been dating recently. What's her name again Cait?" Caitlyn gives us a puzzled look and thinks. "Umm..Caitlyn, Calleigh, Cameron, Camille- Camilla!" she exclaims. "Camilla! It's Camilla." Lola brightens up. "Right! Her! Ugh, God I hate her guts." Caitlyn adds in, "Ugh, me too. She's such a slut." I chuckle. "Come on guys, she can't be that bad." "Oh no, you haven't even heard of the horrible things the press has said about her," Lola says. My stomach starts to tense up. "Like what?" I ask.

Caitlyn decides to start the story. "Okay firstoff, she is a rich, snobby brat who uses people. She threatened to key her father's car so bad if he didn't buy her the new mansion she wanted." Lola cuts in, "Yeah not only her dad. She uses her brother too. Her brother Tony isn't famous right, and he doesn't attend college, so Camilla pays him to drive her around everywhere. And I mean, _everywhere._ He once drove her to New Jersey all the way from Texas just so she could stalk Shane on his last stop on his tour." _Shit, so far I hate where this is going, and it's just the beginning!_

I hate thinking of the pain and suffering Shane's been going through because of her. My thoughts get interrupted by Lola. "Second, she treats people like they're trash. Her last bodyguard was fired by her just because he didn't stop this one fan from accidentally stepping on her new 'Christian Dior' deluxe dress. She also called her mom a wannabe, copy-catting barbie doll after she accidentally wore the same skirt as she was." I decide to let my thoughts come out. "Seriously? She did all that?" Caitlyn replies, "Yup. Sadly, there's one more thing to hate about her." I gulp. "What's that?" "Well, There's a rumor going around that she is only using Shane for his fame and money and **publicity**." I freeze on the inside. There is no way that can be true or else Shane would be crushed. I wonder if that's partly the reason Shane's been acting like a snooty pop star lately. I'll ask him gently later. "No. You cannot be serious about that." Lola nods. "Oh we're serious. That's why you gotta take it easy with Shane when you meet up with him later." I nod back. "Alright, well thanks for letting me know guys. Now I know what to do if I ever meet her."

They smile at me. "No prob Mitchie." Caitlyn says. "Alright, well I gotta go pack my things. I'll meet up with you guys in the cafeteria tomorrow kay?" Lola says. We both smile at her and say bye as she jogs up the trail toward her cabin. As soon as she's out of range to hear us, I turn to Caitlyn. "Cait! Why'd you guys have to do me like that?" She laughs. "What do you mean Mitchie?" I look at her incredulously. "I'm already nervous enough after your comments on how Shane is a 'cool' guy. _I made air quotes as I said 'cool'. _Now, I gotta deal with a rich, snobby, rude, conceited girlfriend too?" She glanced at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm just saying, if anything goes on between you and Shane and they happen to break up, you now know how to deal."

I start to think about what she has just said. Slowly I come to realize that that as pretty smart of her as a friend to do that. "Oh, well thanks. That means a lot." I raise my arm and look at my watch. "Ugh crap! I gotta meet Shane at the dock in 5 minutes and I still gotta change!" Caitlyn laughs as she says, "Then what're you doing talking to me for? Go ahead, I'm just gonna meet up with someone real quick." I smile at her thankfully and hug her. "Thank you! See ya later!" I run off as quickly as I can towards the cabin we shared together. As I run through the door, I open by suitcase and throw on a new blouse and change into boots. Luckily, I'm already wearing jeans so it'll save me time to reach the dock in time.

Once I am done, I rush back out through the door and back down the trail to the dock. I am the only one out here seeing as Shane hasn't arrived yet. I sit down on the edge of the dock, my feet dangling above the water. I check my watch to see that 5 minutes have passed. I am soon greeted with a friendly voice coming up behind me. "Hey you're here.." I turn around to face the person I have been longing to see all night since our magical performance an hour earlier.

_Meanwhile with Caitlyn..._

Haha, wow. Mitchie is so funny, all anxious to meet Shane. I cannot wait for tomorrow morning. Waking up and going to the cafeteria, seeing a smiling Mitchie. I wonder if she noticed anything in what I said to her earlier... _FLASHBACK. _"I'm just saying, if anything goes on between you and Shane and they happen to break up, you now know how to deal." _END OF FLASHBACK. _That was a sure sign. Shane better follow through with what he said to Nate. That reminds me, I gotta hurry and thank him for telling me that Shane is going to break up with Camilla tonight and get with Mitchie. _She runs off._

_Back to Shane and Mitchie..._

I smile up at him. "Hey yourself." He sits down next to me. Fairly close too. I blush but not too much to be noticed. "So," he starts. "You're the girl. The girl with the voice." He looks at me deeply and stares into my eyes all lovingly. _Oh, how I love his eyes. They're so brown and beautiful. Not to mention, meaningful. _"Yeah, I guess I am. I never really intended on being it." He shifts and turns toward me. This time he looks confused. "What do you mean?" he asks. _Oh man, here I go. _"I mean, you know. Compared to others." "Others? What others?" he asks questioningly.

**THIS IS IT.** "Like, your girlfriend..." He freezes up. _Oh great, I just made him nervous. Stupid! Stupid! _I stare at him friendly, trying to not look guilty. But he just stares back at me blankly.  
What now?

WHEW! Well, that was my very first chapter to this story. Once again, thank you soooo much for reading it. Seriously, you have no idea how much this means to me. Please tune in every once in a while to see all the new chapters and new stories I have come up with.

**Last but not least, it's a little word that starts with 'R'. Thank you!**

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


	3. Inner feelings and confessions

HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for checking back in with my story. And thanks a bunch to those people who've reviewed and viewed my first story, it means so much.S  
Anyways, this is the 2nd chapter to "Our First Full Moon" which I guarantee will get better. ENJOY! =]

**RECAP:**

_Back to Shane and Mitchie..._

I smile up at him. "Hey yourself." He sits down next to me. Fairly close too. I blush but not too much to be noticed. "So," he starts. "You're the girl. The girl with the voice." He looks at me deeply and stares into my eyes all lovingly. _Oh, how I love his eyes. They're so brown and beautiful. Not to mention, meaningful. _"Yeah, I guess I am. I never really intended on being it." He shifts and turns toward me. This time he looks confused. "What do you mean?" he asks. _Oh man, here I go. _"I mean, you know. Compared to others." "Others? What others?" he asks questioningly.

**THIS IS IT.** "Like, your girlfriend..." He freezes up. _Oh great, I just made him nervous. Stupid! Stupid! _I stare at him friendly, trying to not look guilty. But he just stares back at me blankly.  
What now?

**BACK TO STORY:**

"My girlfriend?" he asks in a serious tone. _Oh God, what do I do? He seems mad in a pretty cute sort of way. But still, I don't wanna sit here and lecture him about how bad his girlfriend is. At the same time, I also don't wanna sit back living my life when I know that Camilla could possibly be using Shane. Crap. Well, I guess I'll just wing it. _I snap out of my inner thoughts and respond. "Well, yeah. I mean, I'm so different from her. In a variety of ways. So I was sorta expecting someone like Tess to be the 'girl with the voice'. She and Camilla seem alike. A girl like me would probably have been the last person you'd ever think to be the one you're looking for.

_Shane's POV:_

_Oh man. Here I am sitting with Mitchie listening to her talk about Camilla. Especially 'comparing' herself to Camilla. If only she knew what I'm gonna do tonight and how I truly feel. Hopefully the right time will come and I can finally tell her what I've been longing to say for months._

___BACK TO SHANE & MITCHIE'S CONVO:_

After listening to Mitchie's confession, Shane speaks up. "Mitch," he sighs. "You wanna know the truth?" _The truth? There's a truth? _I don't think I should hear this but whatever.."Um, y-yeah sure." I ask confused like never before. "Alright well, the truth is...there's this girl that's sort of, making me lose my feelings for Camilla. Shane pauses for a few seconds before starting up again. And I know that it sounds bad but, honestly I don't mind cuz I don't like Camilla anymore. At least who she is." _WOW. _"Seriously?" I ask dazzled. He shifts in his seat. "Yeah. I've been planning to end things with her tonight."

I know this is a stupid question to ask. "Wait, why?" "Who is this girl?" Shane averts his gaze away from the girl in front of him and looks towards the lake. He takes a deep breathe knowing that now is the time to finally come clean. He turns back to Mitchie. "He grabs her hand as he looks deeply in her eyes. _Oh God, what is he doing? He's holding my hand! Okay whew...act calm Mitchie. Act calm. _"It's a girl who brought back the real me." Shane softly starts to sing. _"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now I found who I am. There's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I wanna be. This is me." _

**Okay, I honestly feel like I'm gonna faint right now. **  
Not only did Shane say he likes me, but he sang my own song! Okay...whew. Deep breathe and answer him back Mitchie. "M-me?" My voice was soft and gentle to match with the teardrop now flowing down my cheek. Shane stares deep into my eyes so meaningfully. He takes his hand and cups my cheek, wiping away my tear. "Yeah." he responds. "That's the other part of the truth. You're the one I wanna be with. And to let you know, I know all the bad things Camilla has done." "Even the part about using you?" I ask gently. "Yeah." He looks back at the lake. "When I found that out, I...completely lost interest." Shane turns back his attention on me. "But it's all good. Now, I got something even better." We smile at each other.

Suddenly, another tear comes out of nowhere. But inside, I know why it did. I look down and get up. I start to walk up the trail to my cabin. "Wait Mitch!" I hear Shane yell. He gets up catching up to me. He stops right in front of me. "What's wrong?" I look up at him with a sad expression. "Nothing." I start to walk again until I feel Shane grab my hand. I try to get loose from his grip but had no luck. I turn around to look at him as a result from his grip. "Hey." he says soothingly. "Come on, tell me." He starts to pull me gently closer to him. "You can tell me anything. I'm here." he says gazing in my eyes. I look down as more tears start to make way to my eyes. But I can't stop them from coming, so I just let them do their thing. Once again I look up at a concerned Shane. "Why?" I ask. His facial expression changes to confusion. "Why what?" I take a deep breathe. "Why me?" This is when he ignores everything and pulls me in for a hug.

"Because," he starts. **"You're everything that she's not."** I cry into his chest while he comforts me with his soothing voice. "She's rude. You're kind. She's conceited. You're loving. She's arrogant. You're humble. She's greedy. You're generous. She's pretty, but you're angelic. She belongs to the world as a movie star, but you belong to me." That last one sure surprised me. I look up at him from our hug. He smiles down at me. "Would you like to be my girlfriend Mitchie?" My heart is now overfilled with joy, excitement, happiness and all those good things.

"Yes. I'd love to." I say back with a big smile. His smile gets bigger and he laughs as he hugs me and spins me around. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I've wanted to ask that." _Wow, I'm getting surprised a lot tonight. _I raise my eyebrows. "Really?" He takes my hand as he brings me back to the dock. "Way more than you can imagine. Ever since I heard your beautiful voice I fell in love with you even though I didn't know who you were yet. Somehow, I knew I would like you once I met you." Then, my thoughts turned serious. Shane sensed it. "Something wrong?" he asked. "N-no, it's just..what I said before when I asked 'why me'? The story of my life is way different than what you think it is." He grew serious as well. "Well, then I guess I'll have to hear about it tomorrow morning after breakfast?" My thoughts then turned back to normal. "Alright. I'm kinda sad tomorrow's the last day before the end of camp." "Yeah, well I'm glad we at least can spend it together." I smile. "Yeah. Me too." He smiles back.

Shane then gets up pulling my hand along with him. "Okay well, it's getting pretty late now, and I don't want you to uh, get in trouble with your mom or anything." I chuckle, "You have no idea how good it feels that you know about my mom." He laughs as he gazes at me. "Yeah well , I like this side of your mom than the other famous president side. Her cooking is awesome." I laugh along with him. _Wow, how this boy knows how to make me smile. _"I'm glad." I say. _Haha, I didn't realize our hands are still linked._ A few seconds pass by us. "Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast then. "Right. See ya." I reply. "Bye." Shane lets go my hand. I turn to take a step but then Shane's voice stops me. "Oh and Mitch?" I turn back around. "Yeah?" He stares at me with those beautiful eyes of his. "No matter how bad the story of your life is, I'll still love you for you." That very sentence is the one that truly melted my heart. I smiled at him. Our bodies came closer until they reached the point where there was no longer a gap between us. Shane slowly and gently grabs my waist and pulls me in. I rest my hands on his chest as our faces come closer.

**Then, I feel the fireworks.** His soft lips land on mine as we experience our very first kiss together as a couple. Our lips move slowly but passionately as one. The kiss was gentle but it was then I felt his true feelings for me. After a little while, he pulls away and smiles at me. "I believe you." I say to him. Shane rests his forehead on mine. "Good," he says back smiling. "Alright, well as much as I would love to stay here with my wonderful new boyfriend, I have to go. It's almost 1:00 and Caitlyn would probably start freaking out if she got up to go to the bathroom and I'm not in bed yet." Shane laughs his adorable laugh then says, "Okay then. Go ahead." I give him one last small peck on the lips. "See you at 8:00." I smile then turn on my heel and walk away. Even though I didn't look back, I knew he was smiling as big as ever.

**Alright guys, well that was the second chapter! =] Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned because coming up in the next few chapters are some tough situations and lots of DRAMA. Dun dun dun! Haha.  
Here are some things you guys can expect to find in the next few chapters :**

**-**Shane and Mitchie spend their last day of Camp Rock together

-A breakup *gasp!* haha don't worry, DEFINITELY NOT between Shane and Mitchie *big sigh of relief* =]

-Sad goodbyes, big surprises

-Paparazzi sighting, possible front page *gasp!*

-Mitchie heads back to school and faces a clique of jealous _and violent_ girls (Oh no!) =[

**REMEMBER! A little thing that starts with 'R'. Don't forget! Please and thank you!**

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


	4. Time spent wisely

**RECAP:**

-Shane told Mitchie that he lost all feelings toward his 'girlfriend' Camilla

-Shane and Mitchie got together and had their first kiss

-They are planning to meet up with each other on their last day of camp rock (which is today in this chapter)

**NOW TO THE STORY:**

My alarm blared in my ear from my bedside table at it's usual time – 7:00.

I throw off my covers and slap my alarm clock with my hand. Taking it that Shane is a rock star, I'm guessing he's not up yet. As I yawn, I get up and head to Caitlyn's bed. She's still peacefully sound asleep so I decide not to disturb her. I walk past her bed and towards the bathroom. After freshening up, I open the door to come face to face with Caitlyn. "Ahh!" I inhale deeply and let it out. "God, don't scare me like that Cait." "Sorry. Didn't know you were gonna open the door right then." I calm down and say, "It's fine." I step aside and walk past our beds to my dresser. "So," she says. "What time'd you get in last night?" Caitlyn asks. "Um, around 12:45 I think." I grab a new shirt and a new pair of jeans. I throw them on as Caitlyn walks out of the bathroom holding a toothbrush. She stops at the foot of her bed. "Really? Hmm. So what'd you and Shane talk about?" She starts to put toothpaste on her brush as she awaits my answer. "Well, a lot of stuff. He told me about how he lost feelings for Camilla and how he's liked me the whole time. He also talked about the 'good' qualities I have that she doesnt. And we..." I paused.

Caitlyn notices and stops what she's doing and looks up. "You what?" she asks curiously. **"We sorta...had our first kiss."** I wait anxiously for her reaction. "Oh. Interesting." She then walks off into the bathroom and closes the door. _What? She just walks away? Knowing her she'd jump around like a mindless idiot. _I stand there for 2 seconds until the reaction I was waiting for comes. "AAAHHHH!" Caitlyn opens the door screaming and runs to me hugging me. This causes me lose balance and fall to floor.

She stands up excitedly. "Whoa, what happened to 'oh cool'?" I get up brushing off my clothes. "Oh psh, I was just trying to see if I can contain myself and not act all excited. But as you can see, that was a complete and total fail." I scoff. "Obviously. Haha anyways, how are things with Nate? What'd you two talk about last night?" I ask. "Uh, like you need to know!" She exclaims. "Well excuse me Ms. Thang!" I reply with a laugh. "Come on, I told you what Shane and I talked about. Pleeaasee?" Caitlyn finally gave in. "Ugh, fine. Okay so he told me about his music, tour and his new album. He then asked me about my producing so I came over and got my laptop and showed him my work. He said it's really good and that I should produce some of Connect 3's new music!" Caitlyn said with a big smile. "Oh my gosh are you serious?" We both start jumping up and down excitedly. "Yup. That totally made my night." I giggled. "Oh crap, don't we have to meet your mom in the kitchen soon? It's almost 7:15." I looked at my watch. "Ugh I forgot. Come on, let's get ready." After a few minutes of getting ready, we rushed over to the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" "Morning Connie!" we yelled as we entered the kitchen. My mom looks up from the frying pan she's slaving over. "Oh, hey girls. Big night last night huh?" We nod. "Yeah..." I say. "Here's the boxes of pancakes Mrs. Torres." a mysterious voice says from behind us. I turn around to see Shane wearing an apron carrying in 2 big boxes. "Shane? What're you doing here? It's 7:15, shouldn't you be still sleeping of something?" He walks over. "Haha. Very funny." he says sarcastically. My mom joins in on the conversation. "Shane came over early this morning. Showed up at 6:45. Offered his help." Me and Caitlyn turn to look at Shane. "Really?" I ask. All Shane does is shrug. "Uhm, alright then. So mom, what do you want us to do?" I ask. My mom thinks for a little. "Hmm, lets' see. Uhm, can you set the tables? Shane you mind helping her?" Shane nods and follows me into the Mess Hall. "Caitlyn. You can help me flip the pancakes since I know you enjoy that." "Yes!" we hear Caitlyn yell. _Haha. _

After a while of setting the tables, I sit down at a random table. "So, kissing up to my mother already are you?" I giggle. Shane walks over to sit across me. "Well yeah I have to." I look at him confused. "If I wanna have this relationship go further within the future, I have to make sure your parents like me. Even if that means waking up early and helping out." "Oh. So if I wasn't one of the cooks, you wouldn't get up this early?" He looks at me while thinking of what to say next. "Actually I would. I'd probably be walking over to your cabin and surprise you with a special breakfast in bed." I smile. "Awh thanks but honestly, I'd rather have breakfast with special guy sorta like a picnic. I've always dreamt of those after seeing them in movies." Shane smiles at me. "Well, then how would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asks. "Um, won't we just be eating here in the Mess Hall?" "Not necessarily. I've got something special set up and I think you'll like it." I think then approve. "Alright." "Shane! Mitchie! Come back in here please!" we hear my mom yell. We get up and head back to the kitchen.

The rest of the morning passes and it's almost time for breakfast. "Hey you ready to go?" Shane asks me. I turn around to look at him. "Yup. Let's go." He takes my hand and we stroll off to the dock. We get in a canoe and he paddles us to a part of camp that I've never seen before. I get out of the canoe looking around at my surroundings. "Where are we?" He walks to a blanket with food and drinks and flower petals scattered all over. I smile at him "You did all this for me?" I ask. He smiles at me and motions for me to come over. We both sit down on the blanket. "My dream finally came true." I say as I smile at him. He smiles back but then his expression changes to a serious one. "What's wrong?" I ask. He just looks at me. "Come here." he tells me. I come over and he wraps his arms around me as I lay back and rest into his chest. "You wanna tell me your story now?"

Uncomfortable, I squirm out of his grip and face him. "I don't know. You really wanna know?" He just nods. After taking a big sigh, I start. "Okay. Well, I attend West Grove High School and at that school, gossip and rumors spread...**_fast. _**I told my only 3 friends that I had wanted to come to camp rock and maybe start a career like you." Shane interrupted me. "W-wait. You only have 3 friends?" I nod sadly. "Hey. It's okay. You've got us now. Your friends from camp." I smile up at him. "I know. Anyways, when the gossip spread about me and my music, people started to mock me and tease me..bad. The cheerleaders even started a "We hate Mitchie Torres" petition." Shane looked surprised. "Yeah. And they'd just tease and abuse me like I was some punching bag." Shane felt horrible. He took her hand in his. "But back then, I did have Cody." Shane's eyes widened. "C-cody? Who's Cody?" he hated saying that name. "Oh, well promise me you won't get mad or jealous." He nodded. "He was my boyfriend back then. N-not that he was all that nice. He was sweet and nice at first, but then his attitude changed..immensely." Shane looked at me deeply. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, he started hanging out with his 'guys' late at night and started doing drugs. I confronted him to break it off, but then he got..." Shane became worried. "He got what? Mitch?" I didn't answer. I took a napkin and wet it with water from a water bottle. I pushed my bangs out of the way and dabbed the napkin to the upper right corner of my forehead. Slowly a bruise started to make itself visible.

Shane's eyes widened. "Okay, p-please don't tell me he did that to you." he said. All I could do is look down at the blanket as a few tears came to my eyes. "Oh God. Come here Mitch." He took me in his arms once again. I cried into his chest. "How did it happen?" he asked me. I looked up at his eyes. "Well, I called him over and told him I wanted to talk to him. So, he came over and things got out of hand. We ended up yelling at each other. We were in my living room and there's this big dining table. I slapped him in the face for calling me a selfish whore so that's when he grabbed my shoulders violently and pushed me down...my head hit the edge of the table." Shane could not believe his ears. **_How the hell could that bastard do this to MY mitchie?_** Shane didn't answer. After a bit, I took notice and looked up at him. "What's wrong Shane?" I asked. "What's wrong? That psychopathic jackass could've killed you Mitch! Do you know how torn apart my life would be without you here?" he asked. I didn't answer but instead leaned back into his chest. "So now you know what I mean when I said my life isn't what you think it is." Shane nodded. "Well, at least one thing's for sure." I looked at him. "What's that?" I asked. Shane smiled at me. "My life isn't what you think it is either. It's full of drama, hard work, putting up with people you can't stand, trying to keep your image, pretending to be someone you're not and much more bull than that. **But I'd gladly do it anytime for you.**" _Okay, it's official. I love this boy. _

The rest of the day passed quickly. Now the sun is setting and Shane and I are walking back to the camp together. He sits on the edge of the dock. "I had a really great time today." I said sitting. "Me too. Man, I do not wanna leave this place yet." I look at him. "Wait a minute, at the beginning of camp, you didn't even want to be here. Now you wanna stay..." I said. He looks at me with a weird expression. "Well...yeah, I guess. But still, **you changed me Mitch**. I wouldn't trade our time today for anything. I'm happy we got to spend our last day together." I couldn't help but smile. I stand up. "Me too. Tomorrow's my last day of freedom. (Today's Saturday in the story) Then, I'm off to the wonderfully abusive land that is high school." Shane chuckles and gets up next to me. "Come on, with your new confidence, new friends and awesome family there to support you, you'll be fine. Remember, I'm only one phone call away." _This is where the doubting comes in... _"Yeah I know, but what if I like really need you and you're all the way in South America on a tour or something?" Once again, Shane laughs. "Not a problem. My tour this year is only in the U.S. and besides, I have my private jet so if you do need me that badly, I can be there in no time." _Wow. How many girls can say they have a boyfriend like this?_

Now, the sun has set and the moon is out. Shane moves behind me and grabs me in a backwards hug. His hands tickle the sides of my waist. I start giggling uncontrollably. "Shane stop! Hahahahaha!" He gives it a rest. "Finally." I say giggling. Once again, he grabs me behind the waist as we stare up at the beautiful sky. "You know Mitch, _**this is OUR FIRST FULL MOON **_together as a couple." I smile as I tangle my fingers with his. "Yeah I know." I turn my head to look up at him. "Thank you." I say. He averts his gaze from the sky to look at me. "For what?" I stare deeply into his eyes so he knows I truly mean this. "For making me the luckiest girl alive. No other girl out there can say they have a wonderful boyfriend like you." He smiles at me as I smile at him. That's when we share a passionate kiss under the moonlight.

**Oh yeah, 3rd chapter =]**

**Sorry if you guys got sorta got confused recently. Yes I know I had this chapter empty with no words then I accidentally posted it without completing it. Once again, I apologize. But thank you also for bearing with me. Haha. Hope this chapter helps in clearing things up.**

**Lastly, remember to review! Thanks =]**

**P.S. This IS NOT the last chapter. There can be more to expect in up-coming chapters. **

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


	5. Sad goodbyes, new beginnings

**RECAP:**

**-Shane and Mitchie spent their last day of Camp Rock together**  
**-Mitchie told Shane the story of her not-so-perfect life**  
**-Shane said he'd go through anything for Mitchie**

Back to the story:

"Mitchie. Mitchie. Come on girl wake up." I toss and turn in bed when I hear someone calling my name. "W-what?" I ask half asleep. "Mitchie, you forgot to turn on your alarm last night. We gotta go meet up with your mom to help finish packing the stuff in the truck." Then, my eyes suddenly start to open. I look up at Caitlyn sitting on my bed all dressed. "Wait, what time is it?" I ask her. She glances at my clock. "7:10." she says. I dart out of bed grabbing a pair of jeans. "Crap. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to sleep last night. I had to lie awake in bed for hours before I finally dozed off." She gets up while watching me struggle with my clothing. "Why? Cuz of Shane?" she asks. "Yeah, I'm really gonna miss him. I finally got to show people who I really am and want to be, and now I gotta go back to the world I hate the most - reality. Where all I get is only 3 friends, tons of homework every night and girls abusing me about my music." Caitlyn walks over to me. "Oh come on, sure those girls do that but its just cuz their just jealous. Didn't you say you were the only person from your school to come to camp? And not only that, you personally now know Connect 3! Now if that's not considered 'cool' at your school, then I don't know what is." I smile. "Well thanks, you always knew how to cheer me up." "Oh yes. I can never leave my girl all sad like that. Now come on, we gotta get going." After a few more minutes of getting ready, we headed off.

Once we met up with my mom, we helped packed dozens of boxes. I was closing up a box when I heard a voice come up behind me. "Good morning." I turn around to smile at Shane. "Morning." Shane studies me. "Why so gloomy?" he asks. "Oh come on. We're leaving today Shane. You can't be happy about that." "Well yeah of course I'm not. But it's not like we're never gonna see each other again." I think a bit. "True, but I'm seriously gonna miss seeing you everyday and cooking breakfast with you in the morning and getting to hold your hand and laughing at your jokes and going on walks with you and-" He interrupts me with a kiss. "Especially that." I finish off. "I know same here. At least I gave you my number. Call me anytime." We stare at each other for a few seconds then hug. "Whoa." Shane says as we pull apart. "Whoa. I didn't notice all these people were here." I reply. As we look around, more people started to come in and throw their bags into their cars and taxis and trucks and limos.

The rest of the morning was spent saying our goodbyes to people. "I'll wait for you in the truck sweetie." my mom says to me as she makes her way to the catering truck. I sigh sadly. "Well, this is it." I say as Shane walks over to me. "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you Mitch. So much." I hug him as tight as I could then we share a passionate last kiss. I pull away then start crying into his chest. "It's okay Mitch. I'll see you as soon as I can. I have the next week off so maybe I can try to visit you." he says. I look up at him with a tear-stained face. "You promise?" He nods. "Absolutely. Here...I want you to have this." He reaches around his neck and takes off a dogtag necklace that says "Forever Mine" on the front. On the back, it says 'S. Gray'. "It's yours now." he says as he puts it on me. "Shane, no. This is your band's necklace. You all have one. I can't possibly take yours." He shakes his head at me. "No, really it's fine. When we started the band, we all agreed that when we meet the girl that we believe we'll spend our life with, we give her our necklace. You're "the one" for me Mitch. It's yours to keep forever." Now, I was getting sadder. "Thank you Shane. I'll wear it everyday and think of you until I see you again." He pulls me in for one last hug as all the vehicles are driving on home. We kiss for the last time and go our separate ways. I get into the truck and buckle my seatbelt. As my mom pulls away from the camp, I look back thinking of the wonderful times I have experienced. I drown myself deeply in thought about what I should expect in the near future and what I can do to make my life as exciting as it was at camp rock. I have to now prove to Shane that with my new attitude and confidence, I can start all over when I get back to school. It's time for me to make new beginnings for myself and show the world 'The True Mitchie Torres'. A tear flows down my face as the "WELCOME TO CAMP ROCK" sign slowly disappears and fades from my rearview mirror...

**AWWW. Sad ending... =[ Well, brace yourselves because the next chapter is gonna be so good, trust me.**

**And sorry this chapter was a little short. I promise, what I have in store for you in the next chapters are going to be awesome. They will be much longer and better than this one. Thanks for checking out my story and remember to keep checking in for new stuff.**

**Remember to review please! Thanks!**

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


	6. Mitchie's first day

**RECAP:**

**-Shane and Mitchie spent their last day together  
-Shane gave Mitchie his special dogtag  
-Mitchie left camp and is now returning home and going to school on monday (which is today in this chapter)**

_Note: Sorry but I was too lazy to write about Mitchie's last day of summer. I just wanted to skip to this chapter because I had some awesome ideas for it. Just in case you couldn't understand the last chapter, the last day of camp rock was a Saturday and Mitchie's last day of summer was the sunday after that so in this chapter, it is a monday which is Mitchie's first day of being a junior. _

_**Back to the story:**_

_!_ That was the sound on my alarm clock blaring in my face at 6:30 in the morning. Crap, I forgot today's my first day of being a junior. Ugh, why can't school start at noon? Then I'd get some sleep... I lazily get up and open my laptop next to me. I go to my itunes folder and look through my playlist. I click my 'controls' option and press 'shuffle'. It starts playing "California Girls" by Katy Perry. I then let my computer play its music while I walk to my bathroom and freshen up. I walk out of my bathroom to hear my computer changing songs. My emotions build up once I hear **"your the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing I need to find you, I gotta find you"**. The thought of Shane and all the moments we've had come back to me. I sit down at my table and look at myself in the mirror. I stare at the dogtag that Shane gave me. Today I will act more confident in school and show people who I really am. I put on a nice blu-ish gray blouse with tights and boots. I leave my hair down while a put a headband on. . (copy this into a new tab to see what mitchie is wearing) Lastly, I bring out Shane's dogtag and let it show on top of my blouse.  
Once I finish getting ready I smile at my new self, turn off my computer and walk downstairs. "Oh morning honey." my mom says as I walk into the kitchen. "Hey mom." I reply. "Wow, nice outfit. I like it. You seem more confident." she says. I sit down as she brings me a plate of food. "Well yeah, I wanna re-invent myself." She smiles at me. "That's good. Well, eat up. Don't wanna be late for your first day."

Once I arrive at my school, I walk over to my locker - locker 238. I arrange my books on my shelf and prepare myself for my first class - history. Just as I am finishing, I hear people behind me. "Oh hey Masey." I turn around. "Oh. Hi to you too Ashley. By the way, it's Michelle aka Mitchie. But of course you know that." She and her little cheerleader posse just stare at me. "Uh huh. So uh, what did you do this summer? Sing karaoke all day to old folks at the retirement homes?" Her posse start giggling like that was a good joke. "Actually yes I did, and I unfortunately didn't see _you _in the audience." She then scowled at me.. like I cared. I chuckled. "Just kidding. I actually went to camp rock." She laughed. "Hah! Yeah right. Like you actually went to camp rock this summer. Oh, and let me guess, you met Connect 3 too and you're best friends!" she sarcastically said as she put her hand over her heart pretending to be amazed. Her posse started giggling even more. "Okay fine." I took my history book out of my locker then slammed it. "Look Ashley. I don't care if you don't believe anything I say. If I tell you I went to camp rock and you don't believe me, then fine. If I say I sang at the Final Jam with Shane Gray and you don't believe me, then that's fine too. Go ahead and live your life since you think it's way more glamorous than mine. **Just remember that I have one special thing in my life that will _always _one-up you.**" I grin and walk to class as the first bell rings.

My morning went by nicely except for the part of telling my friends about my new boyfriend. _Haha_. I was in line in the cafeteria for food when I see my friends enter. They sit at our usual table and wave me over telling me to come over once I am finish. I order a BLT with a cookie and apple juice. As I step out of the line, I get startled as I come face-to-face with Ashley. "So, I've been thinking. If you really do know Connect 3, then I dare you to show me a picture or some kind of proof. Then I'll really know if you're telling the truth or just saying that to make your lame life seem cool." I scoff. "Uh I don't think so." I say as I try to walk around her. She follows and steps in front of me. "Excuse me, I'm talking to you." I don't answer and just stare at her. Then, she chuckles. "Oh I see. I was right. You don't have any proof whatsoever do you? Well, you think you can become little miss popular in just one day by saying you're close with the hottest band in the world? Well you can't, so save yourself the trouble and go back to your precious microphone." I give her a 'go-to-hell' look and bump her shoulder as I walk past her.

_**Shane's POV: **_

I knock on the door. I wait patiently outside for a few seconds before I see the door opening. "Oh hi Shane! It's so nice to see you!" Mrs. Torres greets me with a hug. "Hi Mrs. Torres. It's good to see you too." I reply. "Come in." she says. I walk in. "Thank you." She walks over to the dining table and sits down. "Have a seat." I walk over and sit down. "Thank you." I look around then back to the table. I notice the edges and wince as I remember Mitchie's story about hitting her head when that jackass Cody abused her. "So Shane, what brings you here?" I look at her and smile. "Well, first off all I'm sorry to barge in like this Mrs. Torres, but me and my band have this week off. And since today was Mitchie's first day at school, I decided to come over and ask if it's alright with you that I pick her up." She smiled at me. "Well that's very thoughtful Shane and yes, it's fine with me. I'll be honest with you, I really appreciate how kind you've been and how much you've been giving for my daughter. You know, I don't know if she's told you this, but her old boyfriend was just a disprespectful jerk to her and I'm so happy she's met you. Thank you." I nod at her. "Yes, she's told me everything and it's my pleasure. And I'll be honest with you too, _I'm really fond of your daughter Mrs. Torres_. I'm sorry if this is a big deal but I honestly like her and hope that you and Mr. Torres will give me permission to date her if you don't mind." She just stares at me then slowly a smile starts to form on her face. "You know what Shane? I already see you being part of our family. Mitchie's dad and I can tell how much you two like each other and don't worry about Mitchie's dad. We talked and he likes you. But I must warn you that if anything ever does happen, Mr. Torres might change his mind." I nod appreciatively. "Of course, Mrs. Torres. I understand and I promise nothing will ever happen to your daughter. I will always be there for her." Mrs. Torres then gets up and hugs me. I hug back, thankful that that's over. "Well, it's 2:10. Mitchie is in her last class. You better get going if you wanna pick up Mitchie." I nod. "Okay. Um, Mrs. Torres, I sorta don't know the way there." She laughs then starts to tell me where to go. "Alright, well after you get to the end of our street, turn left. Keep going until you reach Cedar Drive. Turn right and go around the city buildings. After that, make another right and then you'll see her high school. It's called West Ridge High. It has a big fountain in front of it with a statue of a bear. Can't miss it." I memorize the directions then nod. "Okay, thank you Mrs. Torres." I start to head out the door. "Your welcome, oh and Shane?" I turn around. "Call me Connie." I smile. "Alright, thanks Connie." I turn back around and head to my blue convertible mustang.

_**Mitchie's POV:**_

I ignore Ashley and her stupid posse for the rest of the day. I am in my last class now which is AP Spanish. I listen to Senora Rodriguez go on and on speaking the language. It's hard to concentrate when you know you have to go to school and your boyfriend is going to be spending this week just chilling and doing anything. "Mitchie, esta bien tu?" (mitchie, are you okay?) I nod my head and answer her back. "Si estoy bien. No es nada." (Yes, I'm okay. It's nothing.) She nods and continues doing what she's doing. I stare blankly into space for the next 40 minutes thinking. That's when I hear the bell ring. All of us students grab our bags and books and rush out of the room. I am exiting the classroom as I hear senora rodriguez yell, "No se olvide sus papeles debidos el miercoles!" (don't forget your papers due on wednesday!" I rush to my locker looking forward to walking home in peace. I grab my books and put them in my handbag then exits the doors. All the students are hanging out talking outside the school. I make my way down the stairs as some people stare at me and my new self. Then, I see Ashley making her way towards me, shoving 'unimportant' people out of the way. "So Mitchie. Your first day hasn't been going good so far considering how the whole school already thinks you're a worthless liar. Just admit that you don't know Connect 3 and give up." I stare at her. "I thought I already dealt with you..and exactly why would I want to do that?" "Because. You will **never** own _'my school' _and steal my reputation." By now, a few people have gathered to see what was going on. "Look Ashley, I'm not interested in 'stealing' your reputation or whatver stupid thing you own. I have my own reputation and even if it's lame to some people, I don't care. All I know is that now, I intend to make this year count and keep your nosy, conceited self and your posse out of the way." Her expression becomes frustrated. "Excuse me?" she says. "You're excused." I say walking past her. She follows and stops in front of me. "Conceited? Alright listen Torres. No matter what you say or do this year will change anything. Me and my cheer team are still the hottest and most popular girls in the school so don't even think, about crossing the line with me. Your life will still be the same thing as last year - boring and worthless."

Just then, I hear a car honking really loud. All the students and I look over to see Shane rolling up the street in his blue convertible mustang with his aviator glasses on. Many students start talking and some girls start freaking out. "Hey Mitch!" he calls. He gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side and leans against the door with his arms crossed. I start to smile as I realize now people are beginning to stare and start conversation. I look back at Ashley with a grin. "You wanna bet?" I says straight-up to her face as I walk past her. She stares at me and runs over to her posse as I head to my boyfriend. A lot of girls are screaming and freaking out trying to ask Shane for autographs and pictures. He signs a few of them and takes a few pics. A lot of guys are also talking to him making conversation. Once they see me walk over, they make way. Shane gets up from leaning on his car and walks closer to me. I see Ashley and her posse at the side of eye come closer to the car trying to hear and see everything. "Hey babe." Shane says as I come up to him and he gives me a kiss in front of the whole school. Ashley and her posse gasp amazed at what Shane just said and did. "What are you doing here?" I ask incredulously. "I thought you'd be in L.A. recording or just hanging out with Nate and Jason." He smiles at me. "Nope, I drove over by myself and went to your house to ask your mom if I could come pick you up." "Really? I hug him. Thank you!" He laughs. "Alright, well we better get going." I become confused. He grabs my hand as he turns around to open the passenger side door. "I wanna take you out." I smile at him as I get in his car. He closes the door then turns to the crowd. "Alright guys I'll see you soon! Thanks!" All the girls starting yelling 'bye' and 'i love you' while the guys just wave. I look back to see Ashley and her posse glaring angrily at me - most especially Ashley. I turn back around with a grin on. Shane gets into the seat next to me. "So, where's the frozen yogurt shop around here?" he asks as he puts on his seatbelt. He puts the key in and starts the engine. "Hmmm.. ooh! It's "Tuttimelon" down the street from my house!" Shane laughs. "Alright then. To tuttimelon!" I giggle at his weird-ness. He turns on his radio which starts playing "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas. I giggle as Shane starts to sing along while driving. As soon as the school is almost out of sight, he starts to dance in his seat. ""Haha stop that! You're embarrassing me!" I say while jokingly hitting him on the shoulder. He looks surprised at me. "I'm embarrassing you? Well I had no idea!" he joked sarcastically. I giggled again. "No, I'm just kidding. You definitely weren't a few minutes ago." He looked at me. "Thanks for what you did back there." I said smiling. He smiled back then took my hand in his. "No problem. **I realized that if you really like someone, then you shouldn't be afraid to show it in front of anyone or be too lazy to do anything just for them. That's why I came all the way over here. Just for you**." He kisses my hand. I smile once again and lean my head on his shoulder. "I missed you. Like, a lot." He chuckles. "Well, no worries. I'll be staying at my cousin's house just a few blocks from your house for a week, so _I'll be there if you ever need me_."

Just then, we pulled up to "Tuttimelon". (**I just wanna say I love tuttimelon. there's one near my house and it's amazing! haha**). Shane got out of the car and went to my side and opened my door. "Why, what a gentleman." I say jokingly to him. He smiles and says, "Anything for my lady." I giggle as he offers his hand. I take it and we enter the store. After a few minutes of looking at all the delicious choices, I get strawberry with gummy bears and peaches. Shane orders vanilla with gummy bears and fruitti pebbles. _YUMMM._ We sit at a table not too far from everyone else to try and avoid people and questions. "Hey, I can see we both love gummy bears." he says looking into my bowl. I giggle as I say, "Well who doesn't love them?" He looks at me with a face. "Weird people." **(I'm not trying to offend you guys who don't like gummy bears if you possibly do)** "So, how was your first day?" he asks me. "Well, it was okay I guess. If you don't include being glared at by most of the girls, interrogated by the head cheerleader and having really boring classes. Then yeah overall it was pretty okay." He chuckles. "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad. What kind of things did this head cheerleader chick say to you?" I put down my yogurt and start talking. "Well, her name is Ashley and she has been holding things over me ever since we arrived to the school as freshmen. Just because her dad is a music producer, her mom is a fashion designer and she owns the best house in the school doesn't mean she can stomp all over me each day. She came over to my locker and asked what I did this summer and she asked if I sang karaoke to the elderly at the retirement home." Shane looked up. "Aw whaat?" He said. "Exactly. Then I joked back saying that if I did, I unfortunately didn't see her there." Shane started laughing. "Hah, that's a good one." I smiled. "Well yeah. I told her that I actually went to camp rock and she didn't believe me. She was like, 'omg let me guess you met connect 3 and you're best friends'!" I said mocking her with a high voice. Shane made a "What the hell?" face. "Mhmmm. Then I just said that I have one special thing that will always one-up her. I walked away after that. She found out today that that thing is you." I smiled at him. He smiled back and took my hand. "Well I'm glad she did. You don't deserve to be treated like that Mitch." We stayed there for a while just catching up on things when eventually he had to take me home.

"Well, thanks for everything." I said as we pulled up in front of my house. I started to open my door to get out when Shane interrupted me. "Ah ah ah, you don't think I'm not coming in there with you? Like I said, I need to come inside and greet your parents to let them know _I_ was the one who dropped you off and not some random pedofile. I want them to know they can trust me." I smirk and get out the same time he does. "And like _I_ said, 'kissing up to my parents again' huh?" He chuckles as he throws his arm around my shoulder. "Trust me babe. It'll be worth it." We enter my house to see my mom in the kitchen with my dad doing the bills on the table with the tv blasting the sounds that is football.

"Oh hey sweetie, you're home." my mom says as she looks up from her cooking. My dad looks up to see Shane standing next to me. "Oh Shane. It's nice to see you again." He gets up to greet us. "It's nice to see you again sir." Shane replies as they shake hands. _Pretty_ s_mooth, Shane_. "Oh, Mitchie can you please get the extra pepper and salt from the shelf in the garage please?" I walk off hoping things will go well with Shane and my parents while I'm gone. "Thank you so much Shane for bringing Mitchie back home safe." my mom says as she picks up a pot of stir fry and puts it on the table. "It's no problem." "Would you be joining us for dinner?" she asks. "Oh, no ma'am. Thank you so much. But I really can't impose on you two like that. Plus, the band is having a special meeting later tonight that I have to go to." My father comments. "Oh, well then if you can't stay for dinner tonight, maybe you possibly can another night?" Shane being his smooth self continues with his 'politeness'. "Yes sir, definitely. I mean, if it's really okay. I wouldn't want to be any trouble." My dad once again takes my mom's place and does all the talking. "No no. It's no trouble at all. I trust you and my daughter and I'm glad you two are happy together so my wife and I are willing to have you over for dinner anytime. Just knowing how happy you make her is good enough for us." Shane smiles. "Thank you sir. It means a lot_." What Shane and my parents don't know is that I heard half of their conversation. I was already back from the garage to hear. Omg, thank you so Shane_. I walk into the kitchen to give my mom the pepper and salt then go back standing next to Shane. "Oh, well it's almost 7:00. I better get going. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Torres." Shane says. My parents say their goodbyes then I walk Shane out. "Well, that went really well. You did a good job." I say as we walk to his car. "What? You heard?" he asks me. I nod smiling. He answers back with a chuckle. "See? What'd I tell you? I told you it'd be worth it. They have my trust and now we can be together. No secrets." I laugh as he brings me in for a kiss. I smile into the kiss knowing that my life is really good right now. Sadly, he pulls away all too soon. "Sorry Mitch but I gotta go. I'll txt you okay?" I nod sadly as he gets in his car after kissing me one last time. I watch him drive off, his car fading into the distance.

**Whew! Sorry if this chapter was sorta long. I just wanted to fit a few good things into this chapter. So I hoped you guys liked it and keep tuning in for more exciting things. Now here are a few things you can expect in the near future:**

**- Paparazzi sighting, possible front page :O **

**- Shane's old girlfriend comes back?**

**- Mitchie faces a clique of jealous and _violent_ girls (Oh no!)**

**One last thing. It's kinda important. It's a word that starts with 'R' and it rhymes with 'through and 'new'. I think you can guess what it is =] Please and thank you!**

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


	7. Utter humiliation and abuse

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your nice reviews. It means a lot to know people are reading my story. =] Anyways, hope you liked the last chapter. It really connects to this one and this chapter actually raises the drama a little more. So brace yourselves. Btw, it is 3am here right now, but it's summer so who cares? Haha. On with the story:**

**RECAP:**

**-Mrs. Torres is asked permission by Shane to date Mitchie**

**-Shane surprises Mitchie and her whole school by coming to pick her up**

**-Shane and Mitchie spend a little quality time at "Tuttimelon" **

**-Mitchie's parents approve of Shane**

**Back to the story:**

_After what Shane did in front of the school yesterday, I knew my life and reputation there wouldn't be the same._

It's a beautiful day today so I turned down my mom's offer of a car ride and started walking to school. As I am walking down another block, a car drives along the sidewalk slowing down to my pace. I look up to see Cody and his guy friends riding in the back of a truck (like the one in twilight). "Hey sexy. Need a ride?" Cody says. His voice makes me cringe inside. "Shut up Cody. We're not an item anymore. So just leave me the fuck alone." All his guys friends start to laugh and shove him. "Quit it." he says to them. He makes the driver stop the car and jumps out from the back of the truck. The guys in the truck stay and start their own conversation as Cody runs after me. "Come on Mitch. Just one ride. It's won't hurt." _Somehow I don't find that entirely convincing._ I glare up at him. "What do you say?" he asks. "You wanna know what I say? I say get the fuck away from me. I dealt with you once and I don't wanna do it again. My life has enough problems with you in it." I start to take a step as Cody steps in front of me. "Alright look Torres. I've had to put up with your crap throughout our whole relationship. So don't be blaming your misery on me, because I did what I had to do. Now here I am once again dealing with you after I politely offered a car ride to school. I will not let you embarrass me in front of my guys and wreck my reputation." I scoff in his face. "What reputation? And why would I wanna embarrass you? You're already an embarrassment as it is." His tone then grows agressive. "Get. In. The car." "NO." I boldly say. _Too bad it didn't work._ Cody then grips my wrist strongly and violently.

"Ugh Cody let me go." The guys in the truck look up. "Hey good news guys, Mitchie decided to ride with us." He lifts me into the truck. I am faced with a truck-ful of guys who smell like crap and tequila_. **Deep breathe Mitchie. Just 3 more blocks to school. Nothing to it. I'll be fine... I hope.**_

I jump out of the truck as soon as we reach the school I hear a couple of the guys laughing behind me as I rush up the stairs. I run to my locker and grab my books for 1st and 2nd period. The first bell rings as soon as I close my locker. _Whew, good timing. I guess that car ride did help a little after all._

(I decided to skip the details about Mitchie's first class.)  
Thank God Almighty. It's break. That means I have 20 minutes to either study for my test or to call Shane. Hmmm...I'll call Shane. I press 2 on my speed-dial and wait as the phone rings a few times. No answer. I try again 3 more times. Everytime, I get the same response - _Hey it's Shane. I'm probably doing an interview or an awesome concert right now so leave me your name and a msg and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, bye. _Ugh, come on Shane. I really need to talk to you. I close my phone shut and decide to go to the cafeteria to buy a quick snack.

I am halfway to the cafeteria when I feel a hand rest behind me on my shoulder and another hand go over my eyes. I gasp in shock thinking it was Cody. _I was definitely not expecting this._ I rest my hand on the hand over my eyes - I feel a ring on the ring finger - and a smile creeps on my face as I come to realize who it is. I turn around to see who it is and yell out, "Shane! What're you doing here?" I jump at him and hug him as tight as I could. He laughs. "Hey Mitch. Well I had some great news that I wanted to tell you in person, plus I knew that this time was your break so I decided to come . Once I parked in the parking lot, I saw my phone had 4 missed calls from you, so I rushed over even quicker." I giggle at his overprotective-ness.

Then, I hear a guy's laugh in the behind Shane.  
"So this is the pop star douche bag that you're seeing?" Shane and I turn to see Cody with one of his followers, 'Tony'. I glare at Cody knowing there was probably going to be a fight in the next 10 seconds.

**Shane's POV:**

Oh God. This must be that son-of-a-bitch, asshole, motherf***er, psychopathic, jackass, shitty-faced douche bag that hurt my Mitchie. One thing's for sure. He'll NEVER hurt her or insult her in front of me. Best believe it.

**Back to the story:**

Crap. I do not want to know what's gonna happen next. Please Shane please, do not start a fight.  
Shane looks at me then back at Cody. "So this must be the idiotic, psychopathic jackass you told me about huh Mitchie?" Shane says. My eyes widen with fear knowing Cody's anger issues could lead to Shane being in danger. "Haha he got you good dude." Tony says. "Ugh shut up!" Cody yells. "I can deal with my own problems." Shane steps up. "Since when does beating your ex-girlfriend up dealing with problems? Looks to me like the only reason you abused Mitchie is because inside that tiny body of yours, there's an insecure little girl just banging on the door wanting to get out." At this point, Cody looks furious. "Alright look pop star, you better shut it or else you'd be in the nurse's office in the next 5 seconds with a black eye. So I suggest you leave that slut alone and go back to your own wonderland."

**Shane's POV:**

Oh hell no. He did not just call my angel a slut. Crap, I feel like shooting this guy in between the eyes right now. He just insulted me and Mitchie in the worst way possible and he will not get away with that. I don't care if I end up in jail, I will beat the life out of him until he is no longer abusing Mitchie. Not as long as I'm here.

**Back to the story:**

"Alright, I've had enough of you and your bullshit." Shane starts to walk towards Cody furiously. I run up and stand in between them. "Stop! Don't!" I yell, hoping to avoid hospital trips. "Get the fuck out of my way Mitchie!" Cody yells at me. "Don't you dare yell at her you asshole," Shane starts as he tries to get to Cody. I try to get Shane to stop but he is too strong until he finally wins and trudges at Cody. I gasp in shock as I see Shane shove Cody violently in the lockers. Cody shoves Shane back only to be met by Shane's fist in his face. Cody then returns with a kick to Shane's stomach. "Stop! Please!" I yell desperately. Cody is lying on the floor when Shane gets up and comes over to me. "Let's go." he says hoarsely. I don't say a word and follow Shane out the doors. I am on the verge of tears as we walk to his car.

As we approach it, Shane slows down and stops at back of his car. I stand a few feet away letting him cool down. He sits down on the gravel, face in his hands. I walk slowly towards him silently, not wanting to disturb him. He looks up with inviting eyes and motions for me to sit next to him. I nestle myself leaning on him tears slowly flowing down my face. "Hey." he says breaking the silence. "You okay?" I look up at his beautiful, warm, chocolate-brown eyes. "I don't know anymore." He looks at me concerned. "Why? Did anything else happen this morning with that guy? Other than 5 minutes ago?" I nod. "Yeah." I say with my voice cracking. "What was it?" he asks gently. "I was walking to school and Cody and his guys drove by. He offered me a ride and I kept turning him down. He got out of the truck and started just forcing me, telling me he doesn't want to put up with me anymore like he did when we were together. He said the only reason why he abused me was because he was tired of all the bull. When I said no for the last time, he..." Another tear came down. Shane kept quiet letting me finish, listening intently. "He grabbed my wrist and put me in the back of the truck with all the other guys. Oh God, it was torture. Having to be surrounded by Cody and them while they were talking about girls, drugs and sex. And drinking. They had tequila...Once we got to school, I jumped out of the truck as quick as I could." I stopped there while I let more tears come down. Shane tightened his grip around me letting me cry into his chest. After a little while, Shane finally spoke up. "Alright. Come on, Mitch." He started to get up and so I followed. "Wait, where are we going?" I ask. "You really don't seem well enough to finish the rest of today. You seriously need some rest. I'm gonna take you to my apartment." I look at him confused as I get in his car. "Wait, I thought you were staying at your cousin's house?" "Well yeah I did for one night, but then I decided since I'll be staying here for a week and be visiting very often, I decided to buy a room in an apartment." I smile. "Alright. Well yeah, I do need sleep. I cannot deal with any more drama today."

I am amazed when I enter his apartment complex. It looks amazing. We were in one of those really big, expensive-looking apartment buildings that look like hotels. Shane's room was on the 24th floor and overlooked the city. His kitchen and living room was flawless, with a comfy bathroom and 2 small bedrooms. One of them obviously looked slept in of course. "So, what do you think?" he asks once I've looked throughout the whole place. "It's beautiful. Much prettier then what I imagined." He walks up to me. "What, you think I wouldn't get a place like this? Come on, I'm Shane Gray." I giggle as he wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Not the snobby and rude Shane Gray I hope." He grins at me. "Nope." "Good. And, thanks for what you did earlier. That was really brave." He just looks at me then walks away to sit on his leather couch. I look at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"There's a reason why I did that today Mitchie." he says.  
I walk over to sit next to him. "And that would be?" He looks at me deeply. "You wanna know why?" I nod, anxious to know what he has to say. "First of all, **you belong to me**. And nobody else. Cody had to reason to abuse and insult you like he did. He's just being a jackass who shows he doesn't have a heart. Personally, I think it's because he's jealous. He wants what I have. I have a successful career, a lot of crazy fans, the kind of money to buy a dozen mansions, friends and a big family...but most importantly, I have YOU. You're the best thing I have. He doesn't. What he doesn't know is that I will do anything...even die, to protect you. Today, he learnt that. Because no one hurts you and gets away with it. Drugs and sex is Cody's world. But you're my world Mitchie. And without my world, I wouldn't be able to live. **THAT'S WHY I DID WHAT I DID**."

I stare at Shane shocked. Then I feel a tear rushing down my face. He cups my face and wipes the tear away. "I don't understand." He looks at me confused. "I- I don't understand how after having a violent boyfriend, that someone as wonderful and caring as you came into my life." Shane smiles at me then gives me what I have been longing for the past 24 hours. We kiss for a while until I pull away with a smile. He lies down and I cuddle next to him. He wraps his arms around me as we both fall into a peaceful sleep. This is one thing that Cody and I have never done when we were together. But with Shane, he's given me everything I've ever asked for and more. Because of him, I finally feel loved.

**AWHHHH HOW CUTE! WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER AT 3AM. NOW IT'S 5AM. HAHA.  
I really wanted to get some good drama into this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Stay tuned because this story is only heating up!**

**Last thing, it's a little word that starts with 'R'. Please and thank you!**

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


	8. My baby girl : Part One

**Sidenote: This chapter is part 1 of 2.**

**_"You are my life now."_** -Edward Cullen, _Twlight  
_That quote is amazing.  
It's my favorite from that movie.

I woke up. I looked around at my surroundings and remembered that earlier I was with Shane. But, he wasn't next to me anymore...where is he?  
"Oh hey. You woke up." I heard Shane say. He walked into the living room where I was lying down. "Y-yeah. Where'd you go?" I asked. "Oh, Nate called. Just asked where I was and updated me on some tour stuff." Shane took a seat next to me. "Oh okay. Umm, I should probably get home. If my parents get a call from my school asking where I've been the whole morning, I could get grounded." I stand up grabbing my backpack. "Oh alright. Let's go." Shane escorted me out of his apartment complex and back down to his car downstairs.

I know that it must've seemed awkward to Shane that I wasn't talking much in the car but I seriously was too deep in thought. I mean, the thing that went down with him and Cody earlier today was just crazy**. I never imagined my violent ex-boyfriend and Shane Gray, the biggest pop star in the world right now, would actually get into a fight over me**. After half the car was spent in silence, Shane finally spoke up. "Hey." he said taking my hand in his. "You okay?" I just look at him blankly. "Well, I don't know. Just...what happened earlier today was..." Shane then changed his focus from the road to me. "Scary. I mean, not the part when you came in, just the times when Cody was there. Every time I would look at him, I would remember 'that' day. And the worse part is, I have a bruise to remind me of it." "Don't worry." Shane says catching my attention. "_I'm here. That bastard couldn't get within a mile of you when I'm around._ You saw how angry and how close I was to ripping his head off." That sentence was funny enough to get a small giggle out of me. Shane smiled. "So it's okay." He finishes with a kiss to my hand. Just as he did that, we pulled up to my house. "Ugh, it's only 12:30. If I go inside, my parents are gonna think I skipped school and ground me for a year." Shane just chuckles. "You'll be fine. Just tell them what happened and I'll help you." I sighed then walked to my front door and turned the knob.

"Mitchie Devonne Torres!" ('Devonne' is Demi Lovato's middle name) I walk in slowly scared to face my mother. "Look, mom. I really can explain this. It's not what you think." "Don't tell me just because Shane is here that you decided to skip school? I mean, I love you Shane but this is very serious. Please tell me you did not skip school because of him." my mom yells out. "Mom, please. Just let me explain." My mom stares at me while thinking. She finally speaks. "Fine. But it better be a good excuse." She sits down. I follow and I also take a seat. Shane remains standing behind my chair. "

"Okay. This morning when I was walking to school, Cody offered me a ride." My mom's face grew serious. "Oh no. Just hearing that this boy was near you is already scaring me." I nod. "Well, I said no and told him to get away from me but he just kept insisting. We argued and when I finally got mad back at him, he grabbed me by my wrist and lifted me into the truck with his 'guys'. Then again, when 2nd period was over, I decided to call Shane but he didn't answer. I found out he came to school to tell me something. And then Cody and one of his friends came up to us and starting insulting us. Shane got mad and so did Cody. They argued and I tried to break it up but then they started to...fight." My mom's eyes grew big and her color started to whiten. Shane then decided to finish for me. "Well, Mrs. Torres, I saw how terrified and pale Mitchie looked, and...I was worried. After what she went through and witnessed today, I felt like she needed some rest. So I brought her to my apartment close to the school and she took a nap there. When she woke up, she wanted to come home, so we did." My mom just nodded. "Were you really feeling that bad Mitchie?" she asks. "Oh yeah. I literally felt like fainting." "Well, I guess your're not in that much trouble anymore." Then, my mom looks up at Shane. "And I'm sorry for the yelling Shane. I was just worried. Thank you so much." Shane just smiles as I sigh in relief. "It's no problem. I was worried too." He looks down and smiles at me. "Well, I guess there's really no point in going back to school since it's already 1:00. You'd only have 2 hours left, so you two just go ahead upstairs and I'll call them and tell them you're home." Shane and I then left my mom in the kitchen and headed to my room.

"Whew!" I said exhausted as I jump on my bed. Shane just laughs. "See? I told you you'd be fine. It's the power of _the rockstar charm_." he says putting on a 'pretty boy' face. I giggle. "Haha, you're so stupid." Shane puts on a 'shocked' face as I giggle. Then, he starts to tickle me. "Excuse me? I believe not." Now, I am dying of laughter. "Hahah Shane stop!" He just grins. "Nope! I won't stop until you say I'm the smartest person on the planet!" "What? No! That's Einstein!" Shane keeps tickling me. "Well fine then, I'll just keep on ticking you for eternity!" I can't take it anymore so I give in. "Okay fine! Fine! Shane Gray is the smartest person on the planet!" Finally, he stops tickling me. I sit up and catch my breathe. "Thank you." I say. After a little while of calming down, I spoke up. "You know, I never got to have this kind of quality time with Cody before." Shane looks confused. "What do you mean?" "Well, I like this kind of quality time. Being able to talk about anything, laughing and joking around, and just enjoying our relationship. With Cody, it was always about his reputation, the parties and..." I paused, not being able to say the last word.

**Mitchie's parents' POV**:

"Honey? I'm home!" Mitchie's father yelled. "Oh. Hi sweetie. How was work?" He sat down on the couch. "Eh, it was okay. Same as usual. It's not that easy owning a hardware store." Mitchie's mom chuckles. "Right." She then walks over to Mitchie's dad. "Oh sweetie, there's one thing." He looks up at her. "Mitchie's home. She's with Shane." He gets surprised. "What? What's she doing home early? And with Shane?" She then holds him down, trying to calm him. "No, no. Don't worry. They talked to me and told me why. It turns out Cody came back and was trying to get close to Mitchie again. Shane came over to the school and defended her against Cody. She wasn't feeling well after so he took her to his apartment. She took a nap and rested then she wanted to come home, so Shane brought her here." Mr. Torres then calmed down a little. "Oh, well I guess that's fine. Thanks to Shane, our daughter is safe." Mrs. Torres nods saying, "True. We have a lot to thank that boy. He's made her life better." "So what are they doing up there? Just talking?" Mr. Torres asks. "Yeah. I'm sure they are. Shane's not that kind of boy who's rude and would rush into things and hurt Mitchie." Mr. Torres then gets an idea. "You wanna see what they're talking about?" "Well, I guess as parents, we have a right to know. Let's go."

They walk up quietly upstairs and to Mitchie's door. They listen in to hear Shane tickling Mitchie. They smile at each other, glad that they're having a good time. Then, they hear a conversation going on. "You know, I never got to have this kind of quality time with Cody before." Mrs. Torres looks at Mr. Torres. "What do you mean?" they hear Shane ask. "Well, I like this kind of quality time. Being able to talk about anything, laughing and joking around, and just enjoying our relationship. With Cody, it was always about his reputation, the parties and..." Mr. and Mrs. Torres look at each other, waiting to hear what Mitchie would say next.

**Back to Mitchie's POV**

Shane looks at me, waiting patiently. "What, Mitchie?" he asks. "Sex." Shane's eyes widen. "There were a few times where he was too high that he would try to get me to do it with him and...I just...couldn't take it anymore. My parents were furious when they found out, so my dad stood up to him. He did look scared but I can tell that because of what he did today, that his fear wore off. He just thinks that you or my dad couldn't hurt him." Shane then interrupts. "Couldn't hurt him? Mitch, you saw what I did today. He insulted and hurt you right in front of me, so I knew I had to throw my fist in his face. I mean, he was just pushing it too far."

_When Mitchie's parents heard this, they were shocked. _

"Yeah I know. But, thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there to protect me like that. That was really brave Shane." He pulls me in and I lean into his chest as his arms wrap around me protectively. "Anything for my angel." I cringe at that sentence. "Why, what's wrong?" he asks after feeling me shiver in his arms. "N-nothing. It's just, before Cody became violent and sexual, he used to call me that. Sorry, but I don't want to be reminded of that." He nods, understanding me. "Alright. It's okay. How about, umm...my baby girl?" I smile up at him. "I like that. Thanks." He kisses my forehead. "Sure." he answers.

_Mitchie's parents smiled at each other when they hear Shane call their daughter his 'baby girl'. They were thankful that Mitchie finally found someone who was respeectful and treated her like she deserved to be treated. =]_

**Okay! Well there you go. Another well deserved chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews =] I read every single one and I appreciate that you are enjoying this story.  
****Btw, I have a very special announcement. DRUMROLL PLEASE! One of the reviewers has now become my co-writer for my all new story coming up soon.  
****Presenting... the new co-writer and creator of my new story : XxPianogirl98xX ! =] Whooooo! Thank you so much for all your great ideas. **

**Anywhoo, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Keep tuning in for more chapters and a new story coming soon. **

**Last thing... Re_i_w. Fill in the blanks. You know what I'm asking for! Haha, please and thank you!**

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


	9. Everyone's Main Target : Part Two

**HEY HEY GUYS!**

Thank you soooo much for all the reviews I've been getting =] I've responded to every single one and will continue doing that because I love you guys! Haha.  
**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Anyways, this chapter will finally be the one where I mentioned the 'violent girls'. This chapter is part two of 'My baby girl' called 'everyone's main target'. It's a pretty dramatic chapter so if you like it, you'll like the other chapters coming soon. Alright, well I've kept you waiting long enough, now to the story!

Shane and I just relaxed in my room talking when my parents walked in. "Mitchie?" I looked up seeing both my parents. "Oh. Hey dad, you're home. Wsup mom?" My mom opened the door wider, walking in. "Do you mind if you take out the trash while your father and I do the other chores?" "Yeah sure." I start to get off my bed and walk out of my room when I hear Shane speak. "Uh, Mrs. Torres, do you need me to do anything for you?" My mom smiles. "Oh, no Shane. It's fine. Everything else is taken care of, we just need Mitchie to take out the trash." Shane sits back down. "Oh. Alright then."

Then, once my mother leaves my room, my dad stays and walks over to Shane. "_Crap, I hope this goes well._" I think in my head. "So Shane, how're things going with the band?" he asks. "Things are going pretty well. We've been nominated for best music group of the year again and we'll be having a tour around the U.S. pretty soon." My dad's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?...That's nice. Living the dream I bet..." "Yes sir, it's amazing." Shane responds. Then, the subject changes. "You know Shane... Mitchie's mom and I heard what you guys were talking about earlier." Shane's expression changed to surprised. "D-don't worry, you're not in trouble." My dad chuckles. "I just wanna say thanks. Cody...he... he was just not the best guy Mitchie could ask for, you know? I knew she could do so much better than him. When I saw how abusive and sexual he was being to her, I just thought that that was it. Now that she's found you, I feel more comfortable knowing she's safe and is actually loved for whos she is. You really changed things around here." Shane smiles back. "It's my pleasure Mr. Torres. And I know you sometimes might think I'm just lying because many guys out there do, but... I really truly care about your daughter Mr. Torres. She means the world to me and that's why I had to fight Cody. She told me the story of when she was abused and... I felt the need to protect her." My dad then rests his hand on Shane's shoulder. "I know. I like you Shane. You're a good guy." He gets up then heads to the door. As he is about to exit, he turns around. "By the way, call me Steve." He smiles then walks away.

**MITCHIE'S POV:**

_Booom. _I drop the huge bag of trash into the trash bin in front of my house then start heading back towards my front door. "Hey Torres!" I hear. I can recognize her voice annywhere..

I turn around to see 5 girls (cheerleaders) gathering at my driveway. "Umm, what are you guys doing here?" Ashley starts to walk up my driveway. "Look, standing on _your_ driveway is already making me feel sick, so I'll say this quick. You better keep your hands off Shane or face the consequences." I step up to her getting in her face. "Or what? I'm not allowed in your squad? Puh-lease. Like I'd want to be part of your embarrassing team." Just when I think she's too close, she steps closer. "Alright look, I'm not gonna be one of those freaky girls who'll try to go after Shane pretending like he likes me back. But I will still try to fight to get him over, not for me but for someone else. **He doesn't belong to you and he never will.**"

"Oh yeah? And just _WHO_ does he belong to?" I ask Ashley. "You'll see in time dorkface. Until then, HANDS OFF." She starts to walk off when I choose to give a good comeback. "That's exactly what someone would say if you ask them to have sex with you, the slut that you are. Hands off..." I laugh to myself till I see a furious Ashley come walking back to me. "Excuse me? And you think you're all that? "Well, with an attitude and personality like yours, I clearly have the bigger advantage." I say back. Ashley then gets fed up. "What..Shane? Like I said before, HANDS OFF! He can do way better than you and soon enough he'll be out of your life before you can expect a seat at the popular table." I decided to fire back. "Oh yeah? I'm just wondering, but when are you gonna get yours? And FYI, the whole 'Shane can do better thing' is just plain stupid. Last time I checked, _I_ am his girlfriend. You know, I don't know how someone as (air quotes) 'cool' as you, can turn out so stupid. I turned around planning to head back inside when...

"Alright, you just crossed the line Torres!" Ashley then jumped on my back which caught me by surprise. This made me fall to the ground, Ashley on top. I tried to get up when 2 girls come over and hold me down. I kick and throw my arms around trying to break free but Ashley's weight is fully on me. She starts to scratch and punch. I do the same for self-defense. At this point, I seriously thought that I was going to lose. **It was 3 against 1. How am I supposed to win?** While fighting back, I thought to myself that no matter how many people I was against, I should at least try. I flung my arms around and kicked with all the strength I could. I was then able to get on my knees and try to crawl away. As I did, I got up but unfortunately got pushed by Ashley. I slammed against the garage door. I fought back once again trying to scare off my opponents. That's when I decided to yell. "Stop! Get away from me!" Ashley yelled back. "No! You're such a bitch! You're going to pay Torres!" At that moment, I realized my room window was right above us. I then yelled as loud as I could, hoping Shane could hear me. "Stop! Please! Stop! Get off Ashley!"

**SHANE'S POV:**

I'm sitting in Mitchie's room on her bed. Mr. Torres- I mean, Steve just left so I decided to just turn on her tv. I start to watch GLEE. A few minutes passed when I suddenly hear yelling and screaming. That's weird...it's not coming from the tv or from downstairs. Plus, it kinda sounds like Mitchie. I decide to find out where the source of it is coming from. I run downstairs and sneak past Mr. and Mrs. Torres. _Whew, they didn't see.. alright, moving on. _I open the door and follow the sounds. Then, I come face-to-face with one of my worst fears.

"AAHHH! STOP! PLEASE!" I run over as quick as I can to my desperate girlfriend. "Mitchie!" I yell to her. She looks up.

**MITCHIE'S POV:**

"Shane!" I yell as soon as I hear his lovely voice. Ashley and her girls start to back off little by little. Shane helps and picks me up to my feet, gripping me tightly. "What the hell is going on out here?" He asks furious. NO ANSWER. I look at Ashley but all she does is glare at me and walk away with a scoff. Her posse follows. Once they're almost out of sight, Shane swiftly turns me around. "You okay?" he asks. My voice quivers a bit as I answer back. "Uhh, y-yeah I'm, I'm fine.. I'm good." A big sigh follows. "I don't even know what just happened." I say tearing up. Shane then wraps his arms around me tightly saying, "Just remember, I'm always here. I heard you screaming so I came down. Don't worry." He then changes his tone to a singing tone. "_Just call my name and I'll be there.." _I look up at him smiling. "Much better." He smiles back replying, "Good. Now come on, let's get you inside.

We walk inside and explain everything to my parents. Well, we sorta had to... my mom came up to my room and found neither of us there and wanted to know what happened. Plus, the bruise I had on my left cheek gave us no choice. But, they were cool with it. Because Shane was there. They have good feelings about Shane and I. And I think after just this one day, they think of him as a son.

=]

WHOO!

**What was that 'whoo' for? It's cuz I'm backkkk! Haha alright, well I hope you guys liked this one. And sorry it's been too long. I had a trip to LA and San Diego. Plus we're re-doing our house and I've got a lot of stuff to do so I haven't found time yet to update. But now I have! So, enjoy. I will be updating again soon. Till then, xoxo.**

**And you know what I'm asking.. starts with 'R'.**

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys. :)**

**I'm really sorry, but I lost my good idea for this story. **

**I'm discontinuing this story...**

**I'm sorry!**

**-Smitchiefan4life**


End file.
